Your my Coverboy
by Heamic08
Summary: BTR gets lost while they are trying to find the mall and meets Kim, Jack, and Jerry. Big Time Rush accidentally get Kim and Jack together. Sorry if this is OOC. Please R&R! Hope it's great! Oneshot!


**Big Time Rush and Kickin' It crossover **

**Chapter 1**

**By: Heamic08**

**AN: Hey y'all! How is everyone? This story is a one shot. Anyway, this will have some Kick. Hope you like it! Please R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kickin' It or Big Time Rush =(**

"Guys! Guys! Guess what I just found out?" Jerry asked, while running into the dojo.

"That you aren't that smart?" Kim asked, while drinking her water.

"No! I found out that this boy band called Big Time Rush is coming here!" Jerry said, while jumping up and down.

"**THE **Big Time Rush?" Kim asked, while looking at Jerry seriously.

"Yea! They're doing a concert tomorrow. They were supposed to come in today." Jerry said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jack asked, while walking into the dojo.

"Big Time Rush is doing a concert here!" An excited Kim told him.

"You know Kim, I've never seen you so excited." Jack said, while getting a mischievous look on his face.

"If you tell anyone, you'll get kicked into next year." Kim said, while getting into her karate stance.

"Umm… Hey, we're Big Time Rush and we got lost. Can you tell us how to get to the mall?" Kendall Knight asked.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S BIG TIME RUSH!" Kim yelled, while jumping up and down.

"Haha, yea." James Diamond said, while stepping back.

"So, are you guys coming to our concert?" Carlos Garcia asked, who was beside Kendall.

"Well, we just found out, so I guess we are." Kim said, while smiling slightly.

"Ok, well, this is James Diamond, Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia, and I'm Logan Mitchell." Logan told them, just in case if they didn't know them.

"Well, duh, we know you!" Jerry said, while clapping his hands together.

"I'm Kim. That's Jack and Jerry." Kim said, while pointing at Jack and Jerry.

"Well, Jack, Kim, and Jerry, do you want to come backstage with us?" Kendall asked, while giving him backstage passes.

"Oh my gosh! Yes! A billion times yes!" Kim said, while jumping up and down again.

"Ok, well, you can come with us to the mall so you can show us how to get there, if you want?" Logan asked.

"Sure! It's actually just down the road a little bit." Jack said, while pointing to where it is.

Finally, they got there and went behind stage.

"Ok, BTR, make all the Rushers proud. And me, also! Got it?" Gustavo asked. All of the band nodded and put their hands into the circle they had made.

"ONE, TWO, THREE! BTR!" The whole Big Time Rush band shouted. They ran out on stage and started singing _Worldwide. _When they got to they're last song, _Elevate, _Kendall did an announcement.

"Ok, well, since this is our last chance, I'm going to let three fans up here. Come on out Jack, Jerry, and Kim!" Kendall shouted. Kim and Jerry came running out on stage, but Jack didn't. Logan took his mic out and walked over to Kim.

"Where's Jack?" Logan asked, while looking at the audience.

"He gets stage fright. I'll be right back." Kim said, and ran off stage again.

"Ok, while we wait for them, we'll sing _Covergirl_!" Kendall announced. They started singing _Covergirl _while Kim ran off to find Jack.

"Jack, come on. Please get out there on stage, for me?" Kim pleaded.

"I don't know. It's just, I'm gonna freeze." Jack said, while looking at his hands.

"You're not going to be doing anything, though." Kim said, while sitting down next to Jack.

"I don't know. Why don't you-" But Jack was cut off by Kim slamming her lips on his.

"Listen Jack, I've liked you since I first met you. And, you know the song _Covergirl _that Big Time Rush is singing right now? Instead of "covergirl" your my "coverboy." Kim said, and giggled at her own corniness.

"Ok, fine. Let's go." Jack said, and grabbed Kim's arm.

"Ok everyone! Here's _Elevate_!" Kendall shouted.

_ALL BTR: "Elevate a little higher_

_Let's throw a party in the sky and celebrate_

_Elevate it 'till we flyin'_

_Mo-move your feet until you levitate_

_Come let's elevate"_

_James: "Forget about your day_

_Under the Milky Way_

_I know a place where we can go, oh, oh."_

_Logan: "No need to be afraid _

_Come on I'll demonstrate_

_Take you to outer space_

_Here we go, Here we go."_

_ALL BTR: "Whoa oh, whoa oh._

_Whoa oh, whoa oh._

_If you want to partay,_

_Whoa oh, Whoa oh,_

_Whoa oh, Whoa oh,_

_And I know you're down._

_Whoa oh, Whoa oh_

_Whoa oh, Whoa oh_

_If you wanna partay_

_If you wanna partay"_

_CHORUS:_

"_Elevate a little higher_

_Let's throw a party in the sky and celebrate_

_Elevate it 'till we flyin'_

_Mo-move your feet until you levitate _

_Come let's elevate_

_Elevate,_

_Elevate."_

_CARLOS: " We're floatin' in the air_

_Look at the view from here_

_Show you a world you never seen before."_

_KENDALL: "We're dancin' in the stars_

_No matter where we are_

_You better buckle up_

_Here we go"_

_ALL BTR: "Whoa oh, whoa oh_

_Whoa oh, whoa oh_

_I know you're down_

_Whoa oh, whoa oh_

_Whoa oh, whoa oh_

_If you wanna partay_

_If you wanna partay_

_Elevate a little higher_

_Let's throw a party in the sky and celebrate_

_Elevate it 'till we flyin'_

_Mo-move your feet until you levitate_

_Come let's Elevate_

_Elevaaaaa-aaate_

_Elevaaaa-aaate_

_Don't even hesitate_

_Just let it escalate_

_I wanna see you go_

_Whoaohoh whoaoh, whoaoh_

_Break through the ceiling now_

_It's time to hit the clouds_

_And no, we ain't coming down!"_

_ALL BTR: "Elevate a little higher_

_Let's throw a party in the sky and celebrate_

_Elevate it 'till we flyin'_

_Mo-move your feet until you levitate_

_Come let's elevate_

"_Elevaaaattteee_

"_Elevaaaaatttteeee_

"_Elevate"_

"Thanks for listening everyone! I hope you loved the concert!" The BTR guys said, and walked off stage.

"You guys did great!" Kim said, once they were off stage.

"Thanks. Listen, we gotta go sign autographs. Wanna hang out afterwards?" James asked them.

"Sure." Kim said. She grabbed Jack's hand and walked away.

"Listen, Jack, does this make us-?"

"Girlfriend and boyfriend?" Jack finished for Kim. Kim blushed and nodded her head shyly.

"Well, how does this answer it?" Jack asked, and kissed Kim on the lips.

And that, is the story about how Big Time Rush brought Jack and Kim together.

**AN: How was that? Sorry if it's OOC. Anyway, please R&R! Love you guys!**

**~~Heamic08~~**


End file.
